Trick Or Treat?
by RandomGirl200
Summary: Halloween. The time of year when you can dress up and have fun with your friends, doing whatever you want. All the Sibuna gang wanted to do was have a good night out, but of course, that was short lived. A masked, costumed killer is on the loose on that very night, claiming victims on the street. The next target? The Anubis teens. What will happen on this fateful night? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!**

**I know, I know, I really need to finish my other stories. But I couldn't resist! I mean, come on! It's coming up to Halloween and that's just something that inspires me. Everything about it. And that's when I decided to do a FF for my favorite show!**

**Summary: Halloween. The time of year when you can dress up and have fun with your friends, doing whatever you want. All the Sibuna gang wanted to do was have a good night out, but of course, that was short lived. A masked, costumed killer is on the loose on that very night, claiming victims on the street. The next target? The Anubis teens. What will happen on this fateful night?**

**The image cover of this story IS the Collector, but since it's a costume/disguise, I figured I'd use it. That isn't want the killer looks like, though!**

**Yes, I know, the summary isn't that great, but I'm working on it! ;D**

**Sorry if you think their costumes are too detailed, but I just wanted to give you a good idea of what they looked like.**

**I would like to thank iheartmaroon5 for helping me with the costumes! (Apart from Eddie, I made his... hehe)**

**The couples are Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Jara and Moy! Just to let you know.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Laughter erupted through the dimly-lit streets as children of all ages ran eagerly up and down the sidewalks, occasionally stopping to catch their breath before approaching peoples houses. Their jack o'lantern buckets rustled as the many sweets inside moved around whilst they walked, the pumpkin clashing against their legs. The colorful, creative costumes fluttered in the soft, late night breeze as the sound of doorbells rang out through people's houses.

Now, normally, Halloween is for kids. Children. Little, easily excited children.

"I have more sweets than you!"

"Oh, no you don't!"

"I'm the best dressed here, end of conversation!"

"Erm, I'm _pretty sure_ that you're totally wrong!"

The sound of bickering children (sorry, teenagers) chorused through the midnight air as numerous feet were heard hitting the sidewalk.

"Who says your too old for Halloween?" Mick let out a whoop, a tremendous grin across his lips as the group of ten friends strolled past houses, holding black bags full of sweets. I mean, sure, you can't be too old for Halloween, but the pumpkin plastic buckets are pretty childish. They don't want to look like freaks, do they? Well, on this special night, everybody looks like freaks.

Nina laughed and smiled at her fellow housemates' behavior as she continued to walk. She was in a dress that stopped just below the knees, the top half a simple delicate shade of purple with spaghetti straps. The waist downwards was all ruffled, a mix of a light pink and lavender. The American was also kitted out in some medium-sized, light purple fairy wings and a pair of pink flats. Her hair was in a neat, tight bun and to complete her outfit, she had a white wand with a star.

Fabian chuckled along side his girlfriend, taking her hand in his. Fabian was dressed in a brown button up top, dark brown pants, a pair of black shoes and a brown Fedora. He also had on a brown jacket - after all, it was cold out. Alfie and Jerome kept teasing him that he looked like Indiana Jones, but he didn't really. He didn't have the whip, at least. Fabian was meant to be an archaeologist - not very creative, but Fabian likes to keep it simple.

Amber was giggling quietly at Alfie's joke as they walked arm in arm. She had on a long, silky pink dress that stopped right above her ankles. On her feet she wore a pair of light pink heels that were easy to walk in. Around her neck was a white chain necklace with heart charm on (this was what Alfie gave her for their anniversary) and had white hoop ear-rings. Her long, golden locks were curled and lay freely on her shoulders, and last but not least a sparkling silver tiara rested on her head.

Alfie walked along with his princess (literally!) as a zombie. Not exactly a matching outfit, but for once Amber didn't mind. He had on a white shirt, slightly ripped at the chest. A black tie hung loosely around his neck, covering the rips ever so slightly. Alfie also had on black jeans ripped at the knees and black sneakers. He had debated whether or not to bring a zombie mask, and his final decision was no.

Jerome was in a simple outfit - a skeleton. As much as he loved this time of year, he decided to just go causal and not too fancy, unlike Amber. He was wearing black pants and a long sleeved black shirt, both items with a bone design on. He wore black sneakers and walked along with Mara, mask in hand.

Mara just smiled as she watched Jerome retrieve a sweet from his bag. She was wearing black flats, black tights and a black witch hat. She wore a dark purple corset with lace, and a black skirt with grey webs all over that stopped at her knees. Mara's raven hair was straightened and she was also equipped with a dark brown broom, something of which she used as a walking stick.

Patricia rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend practically inhale his sweets. She was wearing a bright red dress that stopped above her knees, wearing a black cardigan over the dress. She wore her usual black fishnet tights and paired them up with black knee-length boots. Her outfit was complete with a red, pointy tail that stuck to the back of her dress, and bright red devil horns that were perched firmly on her auburn hair.

Eddie had just finished his current handful of sweets and and grinned foolishly at Patricia. He went for a whole different style of outfit - an actual person. Freddie Krueger, to be exact. He had decided to dress like this ever since Patricia had kept calling him 'Krueger'. Eddie wore a red jumper, with stripes of forest green. He also wore black pants, black sneakers and a black fedora. His look was complete with a fake metal claw replacing his right hand. Add a sly grin from the American and he would look pure evil.

Mick hadn't exactly worn a creative costume, seeing as his other housemates were dressed as what he wanted to be. Instead, he wore white sneakers, grey knee-length shorts, a blue football jersey with the number 1 printed front and back, and to complete his look he was bearing a blue football helmet.

And finally, Joy. She had obviously gone for one of her favorite creatures - vampires. Her costume was a long, red dress that stopped at her ankles. She wore black heels, as well as a black cape with the collar up straight. Her hair was brought around all over one shoulder, her skin was as pale as a ghost and wore fake fangs, fake blood in the corners of her mouth and tips of her fangs.

"We look amazing!" Joy giggled, flashing her fangs jokingly.

"Yes, but some people are giving us strange looks," Mara points out wearily, scanning the passersby who had a look of bewilderment across their features.

"And when have we ever cared about that?" Jerome asks her. Eddie lets out a sigh and lifts up his claw, stroking his chin with the tips as if in serious thought.

"We surely have the best costumes!" Nina says with a giggle.

"Actually, I think that guy is pretty good," Fabian replies, nodding his head towards the direction of a person.

A person stood at the end of the road, in full view as he or she stood directly under the street light. All around him was pitched black. The person was wearing a long, black robe that trailed to the floor, the hood up and a simple zombie mask, the skin dark green and ghastly. In their hands they wielded an axe, the handle painted black. It seemed fake, but as the head of the axe glimmered under the lamp, it was hard to tell. Surely nobody could have a real axe, of course, so it was fake.**  
**

"Whoa, he looks awesome!" Alfie chirped, his eyes dancing with admiration of the costume.

Patricia let out a playful scoff. "Not as awesome as me," she sang, causing her friends to let out a chuckle.

"It is now officially ten o'clock!" Jerome announces, glancing at his watch before letting his arm dangle back by his side, his other hand clutching his sweet bag. "I say we split up in pairs and meet outside of the cinema at eleven. Sound good?" Everybody nodded in agreement and happily got into their pairs, which happened to be couples.

"At eleven, we head back to the house and both pairs put their sweets together and count them. Whatever pair gets the most gets a prize!" Mick says gleefully.

"And that prize is?" Mara asks, waiting for him to continue.

"You will find that out later," Mick answers with a smirk, and Mara sighs.

"Split up!" Eddie exclaims, and all five couples part in five different ways, immediately striking up conversation.

The figure with the zombie mask just stood still for a few seconds.

Then, the bulb in the street lamp shortened and let out a small crack, enclosing the figure into the shadows.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Okay, yes, that chapter was mainly about the costumes and what they're actually doing! This is just the starting chapter, so this is kind of a Prologue.**

**Anyway! Which pair do you think has the best costume? And which pair will win the sweet hunt thing?**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, as long as I get some positive feedback.**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I feel SO sorry I haven't updated this story. I kinda left it once Halloween came and went, which made me feel guilty as I know that you readers obviously wanted a new chapter. I am also ill right now, and have managed to have some time to update for you all. (:**

**So yes, I haven't abandoned this story. I don't really abandon my stories, but if I ever do, I will eventually get round it and update, even if it'd just be an author's notice.**

**Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! It means a lot to me :D**

**Let's get started with the chapter, which I hope makes up for the wait (:**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Now it was no surprise that the teens all took this 'friendly competition' to heart.

"Because friendly competitions bring us closer as one!" Mara had said like the wise girl she is.

Jerome, Eddie, Alfie and Mick had all made a bet in private with each other about which one of their girlfriends would win the collecting challenge. Mara, Patricia, Amber or Joy. Needless to say, Fabian didn't want to bet for Nina to win. He just wanted a slightly calm but fun night with Nina, not encouraging her to win something.

Needless to say, the other four boys weren't exactly as... thoughtful as Fabian.

"Come _on_, Ambs! Hurry up!"

"Yacker! I'd expect you, of all people, to be quicker at this!"

"Mara, dear, less talking, more gathering!"

"More sweets Joy, more sweets!"

Obviously, people were quite shocked to answer the door and see teenagers in costumes, normally expecting it to be toddlers or children.

The girls had thought that the boys desperately wanted to win this mini hunt, not that they'd placed small bets.

"Come on, we only have an hour!" the boys urged, wanting to get to as many houses as possible.

But really, what kind of trouble could happen in an hour? In that short period of time, what could become of the night?

XxX

"Our bags are half full, and it's only been ten minutes!" Eddie whooped, raising his claw in mock victory. He and Patricia had met up with Mick and Joy, who all four started to go round houses in a group.

It wasn't nessecerily breaking any rules. Nobody ever said they couldn't meet up beforehand, right?

Either way, nobody else was around to find out if they actually were breaking rules.

"Only you would get so excited about it," Patricia points out, shaking her head.

Mick and Eddie exchanged a secret look, both of them signalling to not let anything slip about the bet. Sure, even if they were in a group and only one pair could win the actual thing, it didn't mean two pairs couldn't win the mini bet. The four kept walking along the streets until a figure advanced their way, bashing hard inbetween them all and continuing their journey.

"Ouch!" Joy yelped on impact.

"Hey!" Patricia yells crossly. "Watch where your going, okay?!" the figure took no notice and continued to walk away into the shadows.

"Are you okay?" Mick asks worriedly, taking Joy's arm in his hands.

A fairly large, deep gash was on her forearm, the cut bright red and dripping blood.

Eddie winced at the sight. "That's gotta hurt," he says.

Joy stared at him. "You think?" she growls dangerously, causing Eddie to take a step back.

Patricia sighed, taking her best friend's wrist. "Come on, we can nip back to Anubis for ten to fifteen minutes."

Eddie and Mick's eyes tripled in size. "But-" they began pathetically, but Patricia cut them off.

"I don't care about the stupid sweet gathering hunt right now! I want Joy's cut treated to, and you're coming with, okay?" she orders, a sharp edge to her voice.

Mick nodded. "Yes!"

"Good," Patricia snaps, and the four were off.

XxX

Nina the beautiful purple-pink fairy giggled as she swayed her black sweets bag with one hand, her other in Fabian's. In just the space of five minutes, their bags were a quarter full of colorful wrapped sweets.

"The guys put bets on the girls to see which pair would win," Fabian informed his girlfriend, swinging their intertwined fingers through the breeze as they walked along the pavement.

Nina raised her eyebrow. "Did you?"

"Of course not," Fabian reassured. "I wouldn't do that. Besides, I just want a calm, fun night with you. Hopefully no hassle."

Nina let out a chuckle. "And by no hassle you mean taking things easy with the sweet gathering?"

Fabian was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I guess, pretty much." he says with a shrug.

"Hey," Nina breathes. "Isn't that the guy we saw earlier?" Fabian followed her gaze and he noticed the zombie masked, cloak-hooded figure from earlier that was standing under that streetlight, wielding his axe.

The thing is, he or she was in the same spot again.

Under a streetlight, holding his axe, standing absolutely still.

But this time, the axe had some red substance on the tip of his axe. Fake blood. At least, they hoped it was fake.

"Is he a statue?" Nina asks randomly, narrowing her eyes as she examines the costumed man or woman more.

Fabian now focuses his attention on her. "That moves?"

"Well, I mean the fact that he seems very still," Nina corrects herself. She then sighs. "Come on, let's go collect some candy." Seeing the look on her boyfriend's face, she spoke again. "I mean sweets."

"Let's go then," Fabian says, and the archeologist and the fairy walk down the street, strolling past the costumed figure. Once they had gone past, the figure turned so he was staring at their backs.

They then let out a barely audible chuckle, before murmuring something.

And then a name.

"Kill."

"Nina."

**Chapter 2 = complete!**

**Yeah, not that great, but I do try. **

**So, which couple do you think will win the sweet competition? What about the bet as well? What's your favorite costume? Will Nina be okay... and who is this figure? So many questions!**

**I apologize that this chapter was short, but the next chapter shall include Amber, Alfie, Jerome and Mara, possibly some characters from this chapter as well!**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


End file.
